


You Should Have Let Me Buy You That Drink

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Nightmare Fuel, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: If the start of Episode 22 had gone a little differently...





	You Should Have Let Me Buy You That Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine Day 3 and Day 4 prompts together - and came up with this !
> 
> Again, we are back in Nightmare Fuel territory, so buckle up and hang on!

“To think that you’ve killed so many of my seasoned men… a young boy with such an innocent face.”

His words were softly spoken with just a trace of a foreign accent as Foxx looked down at the captured omega, a cruel smile playing across his lips. Ash was seated on a simple wooden chair, bound hands behind his back, a length of rope tied his hands to his neck so that he was unable to move without choking himself. His green eyes glittering with defiance. 

Foxx took a drag of the cigarette he was smoking, exhaling into Ash’s face. “You’re like a leopard. A wild demon of the forests that the jungle dwellers dread the most… but it’s graceful and beautiful.”

“Those who hate me call me the devil, the reaper, whatever.” Ash calmly replied, his voice hardening as he continued, “But you, I will not let  _ you _ say it. I don’t go around carving out eyes from people who are still alive!”

Foxx backhanded the omega across the face, watching him tumble to the floor. Grabbing the length of rope that was attached to Ash’s neck, Foxx pulled on it, forcing Ash to his knees. 

“Why do you resist the Monsieur?” he asked, genuinely puzzled. “You’re talented, young, and beautiful. You could have anything you want!” Foxx tugged on the rope for emphasis. 

“Anything?” Ash hissed through gritted teeth. “Only on his agenda. I have nothing to do with it.”

“Why don’t you join with me, Ash?” The omega stared at Foxx in disbelief as the mercenary crouched down beside him. “If you become the head of the Foundation, the world will bow before you.” Foxx reached for him, his hand gripping his shoulder. “I’ll take over the shady business so you won’t have to soil your hands. Join me, and the world will be  _ ours _ .” 

Ash began to laugh, “Are you serious? I’d rather give a monkey a rimjob than join hands with you.” The look on his face was pure insolence.

Foxx stared at him in disbelief, his expression hardening at the omega’s refusal. He stood up, jerking on the rope cruelly has he did so, forcing Ash’s head back and choking him. “The son of a distinguished man shouldn’t speak like that.” he said coldly, watching as Ash coughed and spluttered, struggling against the rope. 

He loosened his grip on it, the omega falling forward, chest heaving as he struggled to get his breath back “I noticed that the Monsieur seems to have a trump card against the US government. You know what it is, don’t you?”

“The Corsican Foundation has deeply penetrated the heart of the US. There must be something behind it…” Foxx began to advance on Ash, watching as the omega scrambled backwards, until his back hit the stone wall behind him. He gripped Ash’s chin, tilting his head upwards as he leaned over him, his other hand pressed up against the wall behind him. The Alpha in him needing to show his dominance. “You’ll tell me, won’t you? As a sign of our partnership…” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re crazy.” Ash couldn’t keep the look of uncertainty from his eyes, even if his voice was full of disdain. The omega was beginning to react to the presence of the Alpha in the room, even as Ash wanted to deny it. 

“I understand very well that simple violence won’t move you.” Foxx grabbed Ash by the hair, throwing him off balance and smacking his head into the concrete floor. “You try to escape from the Monsieur because you were once his sex toy. You know he’ll control you once again if you return to him…” Anger and defiance radiated from the omega as he gritted his teeth, “Your knees will give way,” Foxx continued, “And you won’t be able to move.”

There was a flash of helplessness, Foxx felt it like a punch in the gut, the Alpha within him reacting to the omega’s powerlessness. In a normal Alpha, this would give rise to the urge to protect, but in Foxx, it just brought out the Sadist in him. 

Foxx reached for the omega, his hand sliding under Ash’s shirt to caress the smooth skin of his stomach and chest, even has his other hand snaked around to grip his chin from behind, pulling the omega into an embrace as he kissed the side of his neck, his voice low in Ash’s ear. “You’re still powerless against that curse…   


“Stop! Get your hands off me!” The fear rolling off the omega was a real and palpable thing, all traces of his previous bravado had disappeared, Ash struggling to get away. 

Foxx pushed the omega to the ground, using his larger body to pin him down. “Now, are you ready to talk?” 

“Your kind is always like that. You dominate others by forcefully crushing them.” The omega sat up, turning to face him. “Suit yourself, but  _ nobody _ can dominate me.” Ash’s voice was a growl, the earlier defiance returning. “I’ll never bow down to you!” he shouted, his earlier fear augmenting his anger, “I’ll resist with my entire soul!”

Foxx smiled, cold and cruel. The Alpha could smell the fear radiating off the omega even if there was none of it in his words. It sang to him, the need for blood rising within him. “Well then,” he crooned softly. There was a hiss of steel as he withdrew his knife from its sheath, the sharp edges glinting in the fluorescent light. “As you wish…”

The scent that was beginning to come off the omega in waves was a mixture of fear and humiliation as Foxx dragged the edge of the knife down the front of Ash’s shirt, watching as the thin material came apart. The tip of the knife scored the pale flesh of the omega’s chest, and the blood that welled forth made his mouth water. Not bothering to suppress his shudder of arousal, he licked at it.  

The omega was unable to keep the whimper of fear from spilling forth from his trembling lips as Foxx slid the flat of the blade along the taut flesh of the omega’s stomach. All it would take would be a sudden move from either him or the omega, and the knife would cut into the sensitive flesh of his abdomen. Foxx almost willed it to happen, but the knife made it to the waistband of Ash’s jeans without doing so.  

With a disappointed sigh, he placed the knife back in it’s sheath. He wasn’t going to underestimate Ash where there was a weapon concerned; the omega was crafty and resourceful. It was a shame to have to break him like this. “You’re an obstinate one, aren’t you?” Foxx’s voice was soft, laden with the promise of cruelty and the seductive call of an Alpha.

His hands moved slowly, deliberately skimming his fingers over the omega’s flesh, watching as Ash trembled at his touch. With careful and calculated motions, he undid Ash’s belt, watching as the omega flinched at each metallic clink as the buckle came apart. Tears had begun to leak from the corners of those beautiful green eyes by the time he’d made it to the button of his jeans.

“This could all be over, if you tell me what I want to know…” Foxx gave the jeans a sharp tug, dragging them over Ash’s slim hips, taking his underwear down with them. The Alpha brought his nose close to the omega’s rump, breathing in the smell of panic and submission. 

With a wicked grin, he unsheathed the knife once more.

\----

Foxx watched as the omega was forced to submit to his men, over and over again. Each one thrusting their filthy cock into that abused hole, wet with slick and the cum of the men that went before them. Some, not content to wait their turn, forced his mouth open and spent themselves there too; that beautiful face dripping with their seed.

He had his own cock in his hand, leisurely stroking it as he watched. The stench of slick, the panic and the humiliation, the pheromones of an omega who had gone into heat in an attempt to get the one alpha in the room, him, to protect him. 

He was broken like that. The alpha within him never had responded to an omega’s heat the way that others did. Sure he was aroused, almost painfully so, but the urge to kill his competition and claim the omega in a possessive rut, was simply not there. It never had been.

It was the fear, the panic, the shame and humiliation; the body’s desperate need for something the mind found abhorrent. These were the things that set his blood on fire, and made him burn with need. He watched as the omega tried to stifle his moans, his body bruised and battered, but unable to fight against the men that pinned him down. He knew that his own pheromones were driving the omega over the edge; to have an alpha so close, but not touching him, fuelling his heat but doing nothing to sate it. 

Foxx waggled his cock, large and straining, the bulge where his knot was starting to form visible from the opening of his pants. “Did you want some of this Ash?” he chuckled as the responding scent from the omega intensified, even if those green eyes held nothing but contempt for him. 

“You can’t hide what you really want from me, your body just betrays you over, and over again. A slutty omega whore who can’t do anything when his Master snaps his fingers.” Foxx could feel the alpha’s dominance within him rise, his own need overpowering his composure.

The last of his men finished, groaning as he spent himself inside the young man. Foxx signalled for all of them to leave the room, his hazel eyes glittering with feral desire. He knelt on the concrete floor, pushing apart the omega’s legs to get a better look at their handywork. 

Ash’s thighs were painted with streaks of white, and shiny with the slick that still continued to leak from his raw looking hole. Shuffling closer, with cock in hand, he rubbed the blunt head along the trails of slick and cum, the viscous fluids mixing with the precum he was leaking. He chuckled as the omega let out a needy whine, obviously responding to the smell of an aroused Alpha, his precum the evidence he needed.

His strong callused hands gripped the smooth thighs and pushed them up, lifting the omega’s bottom so that Foxx could position his cock against Ash’s throbbing hole. He paused, waiting until he had the omega’s attention, his green eyes pleading and desperate, ashamed but rebellious, all at once.

Slowly, his own body trembling with the effort to maintain his control, Foxx began to enter the omega, watching as his thick length was swallowed, inch by slow inch, until the edges of his half formed knot brushed up against the tight ring of muscle. The omega writhed underneath him, Ash’s breath coming in mewling gasps, as they both felt the throb and pulse of each other. 

Foxx began the smooth roll of his hips, pumping his cock deep into the omega’s hole. Each thrust elicited a squelch as Ash overflowed with slick, the air thick with the scent of it. He took his time, savoring the warm embrace as it coiled around his shaft and clung to him as he withdrew, the omega letting out a whine as he did so. Gradually he picked up the pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowning out the wet sounds that the omega’s hole was making, each thrust bringing him closer to releasing his knot. 

He leaned in, licking up the side of Ash’s neck, teeth nipping dangerously close to where a bonded bite would be, enjoying the way the omega sobbed in fear; the smell this close was absolutely intoxicating, his hips jerking erratically in response. “One day, I  _ will _ bite you” he growled in Ash’s ear. “One day, you will be  _ mine _ .”

With a final, vicious thrust, he buried himself as deep as he could, feeling his knot swell; a faint pop as it breached the ring of muscle. He seated himself, their hips flush together, as his cock pulsed and throbbed, filling the omega with his seed. He could feel the omega’s answering clench, the space between them flooding with moisture as Ash's own orgasm hit, a dismayed cry spilling from the omega’s lips. Foxx ground his knot against the omega, enjoying the way his hips involuntarily shuddered, Ash’s muscles spasming in response, the cum still leaking from his twitching cock. 

Sniffing the air carefully, he noted that the omega’s scent was changing, the heat subsiding having been sated by knotting and his own alpha pheromones. Cruelly he pulled his knot out, the omega’s shriek of pain nearly making him hard again. 

As he tucked himself back into his pants, he leaned in close to the omega’s ear. “Never forget this Ash.” Foxx's voice the same seductive croon from earlier. “Never forget this pain, this humiliation, and how it could have all been avoided, if you had just given me what I wanted.”

Adjusting Ash's clothing so that he wasn't exposed anymore, Foxx sat on the chair in the room, lighting a cigarette as he observed the omega still crumpled and motionless on the floor. Taking a drag, he exhaled slowly.

“Quite the stubborn bastard aren't you? You should have let me buy you that drink…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoorah! You survived (again). Don't forget to hit the kudos button on the way out.


End file.
